istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Hoard
Dragon Hoard is used by dragons in a number of different ways. Firstly, hoard will power certain abilities (that is it costs hoard to use ability). Hoard is also a requirement for the Rite of Passage (ROP) quests for adulthood. Additionally hoard increases the amount of damage that breath attacks cause and also adds armour points (if a player has sufficient hoard at their current adventure level). What abilities are powered by hoard? * Gold Rage * Silver Strike * Drain Strike * Breath of Ice * Breath of Lightning * Breath of Acid * Breath of Flame Burst (ancient ability, both factions) * Shield of Gold (adult ability, both factions) * Primal Rebirth (ancient ability, both factions) * Dragon Fear (ancient ability, both factions) How do I increase my hoard? There are a number of ways to increase your hoard levels. The majority of items that are not stackable can be hoarded (stackable items are normally craft materials, which stack on top of each other in a container/inventory/vault). There are also hoard only loot (including some rare hoard items). Purchase hoard loot items from a consigner Many players will sell hoard items on a consigner. The general rule for hoard items is that it should not cost more than half of items hoard value in coins. For example if a hoard item has a hoard value of 1000, then it should not cost more than 500c to purchase (if it does you are most likely being ripped off). Bipeds tend to loot more hoard than dragons and therefore there is normally quantities of hoard items for sale on the main consigners (on Chaos shard these would be New Trimus or Bristugo consigner. for the Order shard, it is New Trismus and Aughundell). Loot from dead mobs The majority of mobs in the game randomly drop trophies and hoard items. The higher the tier of the mob, then the higher the value of the trophies hoard items. Some mobs tend to drop hoard more often than other types of mobs. The best mobs for hoard drops tend to be all tiers of wolves and beetles. Charitable Donations Sometime players will donate hoard items to dragons (especially if you are a hatchling). The best place to get donations would be in Bristugo or in New Trimus. NB Please don’t repeatedly ask people to give you hoard as you will end up being ignored. Also as bipeds have no use for hoard they tend to be the best people to ask for donations. Craft Items Some craft items (non-stackable) have a value and can be added to a dragons hoard. This includes items that a biped may craft. The best examples for dragons are scales, claws and spells. The bonus of crafting and hoarding is that you can increase your hoard and your craft level at the same time as you gain craft XP. Adding coin to hoard The rate is 10 copper = 1 hoard point. Adding coin to you hoard is NOT recommended unless you are very very rich. Guilds If you join a guild, the other members of the guild (as long as they are not all dragons) will normally give any hoard they loot to their other guild members. This is probably one of the best ways to quickly gain the 250k hoard needed for the ROP quests (however this does depend on how friendly the guild is that you join). Hoard bonuses Hoard also provides a bonus to a dragon’s armour and breath attack. The below table shows the amount of Hoard required at each level to provide the bonuses to Armour and Breath Damage. : | | |} Category:Adventuring Guide